Love You, Too, dad
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s4-ep8: 'Boys at Ranch' Hal struggles to keep things normal with Francis, when he visits him at the ranch. Sequel to 'I Love You, Son' Parental Incest.


Uh, so this is the continuation of 'I Love You, son' I guess you don't really have to read that one to know what's happening in this one… This happens later-in s4…  
oh yeah so I know the title is dumb, but in this one episode where Hal says "I love you, Francis", Francis says "Love you, too, Dad." So yeah- ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
I never like to do POV but i did it n-e-ways...  
I hope you like it

* * *

**Hal's POV**

I was really nervous. This would be the first time since my family reunion that I will see Francis.

After the last time..._that_ happened…well…

I got to see him again at Marlin Academy, when I went for the father-son weekend. Francis was willing to forgive my abrupt exit. While he was showing me his room, he tried to kiss me; but I pushed him away. The reason I was there was to be a father. All I wanted was to have normal feelings for my son, and be a good father.

Then he came home for two days. Lois was mad at him, so he mostly stayed outside. I didn't get time to really even talk.

When my birthday came around, I was feeling so unattractive. I mean, nothing like a birthday to remind you how old you are…and then Lois surprised me by having Francis come home. When I first saw him, I thought I could have died right there. I mean I missed my son, but he was looking so good, and I… Well, that all changed when I saw his wife. I never considered it a personal attack on me; but I knew then and there that it was over.

After that, he and Piama came with us to my father's birthday. I was too busy, worried about my family attacking Lois to give it any further thought.

Finally, they boys and I would be visiting Francis at the dude ranch. Lois wouldn't be around, and I wasn't too sure if I was able to control myself. I made sure I got everything out of my system, until the boys starting honking; hurrying me.

When we arrived there, the owners of the place were very nice, and they spoke wonders about Francis.  
Piama came out and greeted us.  
Now, personally, I don't dislike Piama…really, she's good for Francis.

Piama appointed us to follow her outside where we waited for Francis. Francis came from the hills, with the early light of the morning by horseback.

All bets went out the window.

Francis was wearing a coat and cowboy hat, and I wanted to take him right then and there. Heck, if I had a little bit less control I'd do it in front of his wife and his brothers!

But, I bit back a whimper and instead said "My God, Francis! How the heck did you learn to ride a horse like that?"

xXx

Later while we were sitting around the campfire, I mentioned how I was looking forward to the trip to Devil's Rock that Francis planned. Much to my dismay, Francis said that he couldn't come.

So there I was taking pictures of a stupid sun, all alone.

xXx

Too top it off, none of the pictures came out clear. Then the boys were arguing about playing hockey or ping pong or something. So I signed the release form for the equipment so they could finally get out of my hair.

I should have known better, they ended up screwing things up as usual.

First Francis was yelling: "I specifically told you guys stay away from those ATVs. What the hell were you thinking!?"

Now, I was too busy trying not to think about how good Francis looked in his tight pants and plaid shirt, but I still managed to say something. "They don't think, Francis. They never have! The only thing their heads are good for is to plug up their necks!"

Francis demanded them to go to their rooms and everyone went on to do their own things, leaving me and Francis alone.

I turned to him "Well, you did the right thing, Francis. I just don't know when they're going to learn."

"Them? What about you," Francis asked, mad. "How could you sign a release form and not read what it's intended for? For God's sake, dad. My job is hard enough as it is!" Francis stomped off, leaving me alone.

So maybe I should have read the form. But I was too busy being angry at Francis at that moment.

However, I did make a mistake. I don't want to leave things messed up with Francis again.  
So I went after Francis to apologize.

**End Hal's POV**

Hal found Francis in the barn. Hal went in and called for him, where he emerged from a small office.

Francis crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Francis, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful…"

Francis unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Hal. "It's okay, Dad. My brothers would have found some other way to do it. They're always getting in trouble."

"Well, they're not that bad. You turned out fine," Hal smiled.

Francis chuckled and averted his eyes. "Look, Dad…" Francis spoke up, returning his gaze.

Hal waited.

"Nevermind." Francis turned to hide his reddening cheeks.

"No, wait, Francis." Hal was going to grab Francis's shoulder but decided against it.

"Dad…I've been…having these thoughts…"

Hal was hoping. "Yeah…?..thoughts…" Hal encouraged.

Francis turned around quickly, making Hal step back. "I've been thinking about what we..!..did…used to do."

Hal was getting impatient. "Yeah?"

"This is absurd! I have a wife!" Francis didn't want to say too much.

Hal could see that Francis was at his limit. "Son, I, too, have thought about that. Heck, I was nervous coming up here to see you. And then you rode up on that hor-"

Francis shut Hal up by kissing him. Hal returned the kiss. "I though you didn't want me anymore," gasped Francis.

"No, Francis, I love you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you so bad."

"Dad. Please." Francis pulled Hal closer.

Hal responded by kissing him. Francis pulled Hal into the small office without breaking their kiss.

Hal tore open Francis's shirt, ripping the buttons. He kissed down his chest, putting a hand on his chest to make him lean back against the desk. Hal bit a nipple hard enough to make Francis hiss as he worked his way down. He carefully ran his fingers over Francis's ribs, enjoying the soft feel of Francis's skin.

"Dad, hurry," strained Francis.

Hal got on his haunches and unbuckled Francis's pants then peeled them off. (They were harder to take off then wet underwear) He left everything down at his ankles around his boots. He ran the pad of his thumb of Francis's cock, admiring it.

"Dad," Francis reminded him, his legs shaking.

Hal held Francis's hips back with one hand and spit in the other before running it over Francis's cock. He jerked him slowly, experimentally at first, and then quickened the pace. Francis tossed his head back, letting out a cry followed by whimpers.

Hal already knew. "Watch me, son," Hal interjected. Francis looked back down at his father.

Hal jacked him quickly, keeping his mouth open in front of it.

Francis tried to keep his eyes open but it became too much to bare when he started coming, squirting on Hal's tongue and lips. Francis rolled his hips, biting back curses.

Before Francis's head could stop spinning, Hal turned him around and bent him over the desk.

"Uh, dad," Francis tried.

"I'm sorry son, I can't wait anymore." Hal unzipped his pants enough to pull out his cock only. Hal wouldn't last long, it had been too long; and if Francis was as tight as he remembered, it'd all be over in a minute. He gathered the cum on his face with two fingers and used it to slick Francis's entrance. With no time to waste, he started to push into Francis. Francis gave a guttural gasp, clenching the table. Hal thrust the two fingers he previously used into Francis's mouth, making Francis drool around them.

Hal leaned forward, pressing his chest into Francis's back. "Remember when I caught you in the shower? Remember in your bed…?" Hal whispered the filthy things in Francis's ear as he dragged in and out Francis slowly. He let himself enjoy the feel of his raw dick fucking into Francis's tight hole. Hal pressed a kiss to Francis's shoulder before lifting himself up on his arms.

Francis braced himself, knowing Hal was close, as he was quickening the pace.

"Dad?" Francis whimpered.

"Son," Hal whispered back. He came, clutching at Francis's hip and shoulder.

This time, when Francis turned around to kiss Hal, Hal gripped him tight and kissed him back. And it was all Francis ever wanted.

* * *

Ok, so I know it's a shoddy ending, but if I continue, I feel like it has to end tragically...

IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! ヘ（。□°）ヘ let me know (⌐■_■)


End file.
